A turbine engine includes a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Some components exposed to hot gases during engine operation, such as a turbine vane, are made of nickel-based superalloys. While such materials have proved to be generally adequate under prior operating conditions, the industry drive toward increased turbine operating temperatures is challenging the material capabilities of nickel-based superalloys. Alternative high temperature capable materials are commercially available, but the introduction of such materials into gas turbine components has not occurred because their cost and the extreme difficulty of manufacturing complex monolithic parts from these materials. Thus, there is a need for a system that can facilitate the inclusion of various high temperature capable materials in turbine engine components.